The Things High School Gossip Can Do: Poems
by Lindsay Braveheart
Summary: Poems about the Stressful and Dramatic Life Girls and Boys Live in high school and Jr. High.
1. Confussion

_**Confusion**_

Do you lesson to those

Who no you the best

Or should you lesson

To yourself

But if you confused

Who do you lesson too?

I don't know who to believe

Can I even trust me?

Confusion

An ugly state of mind

Questions going through you mind

All the time

Don't know who's right or wrong

Cant even trust a love song

Nothing can help you

You just need to choose

Who do you lesson too?

Do you lesson to those

Who no you the best

Or should you lesson to yourself

If you confused

Who do you lesson too?

I don't know who to believe

I cant even trust me

Friends got point of views

Don't know which ones to choose

Or which ones to loose

But when you confused

Who do you lesson to

I don't know who to believe

Cant even trust me

Confusion

An ugly state of mind

Questions going through you mind

All the time


	2. Cat Eyes Of Death

_**Cat Eyes Of Death**_

Looking into the eyes of a cat

It smiles as if it knows something I don't

Does it laugh because I'm stupid

Does it smile because its cruel

What does it no that I not?

Looking into those eyes of death

Death sits and laughs at me

Knowing what life it takes

Deaths mouth molds into a smile

Knowing that I am scared

Looking into the eyes of a cat

Looking into those eyes of death

I laugh because I am stupid

I smile because I now no

I no what death new that I didn't

I no why death laughed at me

I was worth something

I was to do something good

I now realize this

As I walk towards the gates of hell

I deserve to suffer

I deserve this pain

I see my poor family crying

I see my friends eyes tear

I now no I was worth something

But it's a little to late

I have now entered my hell


	3. Black

**_Black_**

Black covers me

Black is my invisibility

Black covers my faults

Covers my sadness

Covers my tears

Shield me from strangers

Shields me from there hate

Black is my stupidity

Black is my pain

Shields my eyes from there lies

Shields my ears from there rumors

Covers my faults covers every part of me

Black is my blanket

Black is my convert

Shield me from the pain

Shields me from there hate

Covers me

Covers death

Black is my suffering

Black is my death

Black is all pain


	4. Away

**_Away_**

As my pulse starts to fade

All my pain slowly creeps away

No one knows or understands

No one care or hold my hand

If they tried I'd pull away

No one can stop me from running

As my pules beats slower and slower

All my memories become fewer and fewer

They say I wont feel a thing

That bull because I feel everything

Everything fades

With every beat

As my life slips away

With it goes all my pain


	5. Black My Shade

_**Black My Shade**_

Black is the color that shields me

Covers me from the world

Covers me from lies and rumors

Black makes me invisible

Black makes me unknown

Black covers my stupidity

Black cover up my hate

Shields me from people

Shields from the pain

Black shows I am invisible

Black show I am not here

Black covers up my sadness

Black covers up my fears 

Shelters me from the unknown

Shelters the unknown from me

Keeps away there lies

Keeps away there pain

Covers up my tracks

Covers up my tears

Most of all it saves me from death.


	6. Hear The

_**Hear The. . .**_

Can you hear the wind

Whispering

Can you hear the wind

Just listen

It talks to you

Can you see it

You think I'm crazy

Well

Can you hear the rain

Telling you its pain

Can you hear the rain

Telling you the way

It talks to you

Can hear it

It sings to me

Can you see it

You think I'm crazy

Well wait 'til you can hear it


	7. Voice

_**Voice**_

I hear her voice inside my head

Its her thought combined with mine

Don't know what to think

Which thoughts to choose

This is why I get so confused

I switch my emotions regularly

I'll be happy all day

Then a little thing will make me mad

I don't know who she is

This girl in my head

I hear her voice inside my head

Its her thoughts combine with mine

Don't know what to think

Which thoughts to choose

This is why I get so confused


	8. Torture

_**Torture**_

I'll scream and yell

'Til I have no voice

No one will here me

No one can see me

No one can see me cry

No one to see me die

I'll cry in pain

I'll scream in vain

No one can hear

Who ever this is I fear

No one to see this place

No one to see his face

I just want to flee

I cant because I bleed

I just want to die

Instead of sitting here to cry

I scream and yell

'Til I have no voice

Can anyone hear me

Can anyone see me


	9. Time

_**Time**_

Time will never end

Time will never begin

As long as I am far away

I think that I will be okay

Time will never be up for me

Time I need for me to be

As long as I get far away

I think that I will be okay

Time is mine for a while

Time shall stop

All will freeze

As long as I have time to find

I think this I will survive

Time is mine just for today

Time for me to get away


	10. No Surprise

_**No Surprise**_

She don't know me

Yet she insist on keeping

All of this up

Saying things

About me

She don't even no me

Why

Do people

Constantly spread lies

All the rumors

I don't care for anymore

I am getting bored

You

Just need something to do

Why its no surprise

Why

Do people

Constantly spread lies

All the rumors

I don't care for anymore

I am getting bored

Why its no surprise

Who

These lies are coming from

I already no its you

Why

Do people

Constantly spread lies

All the rumors

I don't care for anymore

Why

Its no surprise

Who spreads all the lies

You

Just need something to do

Put someone down

But we all no who

We all no its you

Why do people

Constantly

Spread lies

All these rumors

I don't care for anymore

That's why

Now its no surprise

Who spreads all the lies

All the rumors

I don't care for anymore

I am getting bored

With you

And all you lies


	11. Hello

_**Hello**_

Hello can you see me

Can you feel my presents

Around you

Am I invisible

Am I denied

Am I resistible

I am denied

I am invisible

No one can see my feelings

No one knows

No one wants to

No on cares to say hello

I am not here

I no nothing

I am not were to be found

I do no exist

I am never there

No one care to say. . .

Hello how is your day

How are you today

What is your name

No one knows

No one wants to

No one cares to say. . . Hello


	12. Scream

_**Scream**_

Screaming loud doesn't help

My voice is leaving me now

The cuts in my heart never heal

That why I scream so loud

The pain that everything has caused me

Is leading me on a path to death, to hell

I scream because the flames they hurt

I've hurt enough don't need to burn

Life isn't worth going through this

So I cry because I no I must die

Cry and cry as my life is taken

Maybe now I wont live in pain

No I might fly


	13. Pain That

_**Pain That. . .**_

The pain that lye's beneath my soul

The pain the throbs out of control

The pain that caused by all things

The pain that stays that never leaves

The pain that tempts me to stop

The pain that hurts, that hurts a lot

The pain the lies inside and out

The pains still there I have no doubt

The pain that everyone sees

The pain that lies inside of me

The pain that make my blood chill

The pain that makes me suffer still

The pain that keeps on coming

The pain that redeems you suffering

The pain that links me to you

The pain that leads me to doom


	14. I Am NOT

**_I am. . . NOT_**

I am not a perfect person

Everyone expects me to be

I am not some beautiful model

As seen on TV

I am not some pop singer

Everyone says I am

I am not the best at everything I do

As everyone expects from me

I am the person I want to be

No the person you say I am

I am who I am

Nothing more nothing less


	15. I want

_**I want**_

I want to get my nails done

My hair and makeup too

I want to get a pretty dress

With a peruse and matching shoes

I want to be the Cinderella

At my one time ball

I want my price charming

To be more than alarming

I want to sing and dance

Till my feet fall into a trance

I want a pair of earring's

A necklace an anklet too

I want I want I want

This is my life too


	16. I Hate

**_I Hate_**

I hate it when your mad at me

I hate it when your mean

I hate that you wont talk to me

I hate being sad you see

I hate my life without you

I hate that you aren't here

I hate that you won't see me

I hate that cause I'm right here

Why wont you explain to me

Everything I've done

So I can make it up to you

So this mad feast will be gone

I hate that you are mad at me

I hate that because then we'll never be


	17. No

_**NO**_

No sunshine in my days 

No way to leave the pain

No rainbow to get rid of the rain

No hate can stop it

No person can stop it

No way no how only death

No other way but to leave

No other person but me can say

No other thing to keep me here

No other person to stop me here

No one only me


	18. Pain and Happiness

_**Pain and Happiness**_

My mouth is dry

My tummy full

I breath so deep

Nothing goes through

I try to speak

Nothing comes out

My pain is my happiness

My happiness my hell

Nothing can be good forever

But pain will never leave

Pain is always there

Pain will always be

My pain is my happiness

My happiness my hell


	19. In Hell

_**In Hell**_

I want to scream

I'm in hell

The devil my friend

The friendship I wish would end

I am used

Abused

The torture is painful

The torture is real

I just want to die

But you want to watch me cry

God is my enemy

He wont save me

God wont show me the way out

No matter how much I shout for help


	20. My Words

_**My Words**_

See my words

Hear them and listen

As I whisper

Your mind goes

As I sing

Your ear explode

As I dance

Your legs go numb

As you see

My words have won


	21. Do You

_**Do You**_

Do you miss me

You look at me with sad eyes

Every time you catch my eyes

I feel like I want to cry

I cant believe

You don't talk or look at me

I cant believe

You don't want to be my friend

Do you miss me

You have that look in your eyes

Do you miss me

Because I miss you a lot

I miss you

Tell me if you miss me

I want to be your friend

Our fight will end


	22. WORDS

**_WORDS_**

Flirty with me

Hug and kiss me

Mad at me

Angry

Dump me

Yell at me

Fuck you and your words

I don't listen

Your not heard

Your words are blah to me

Mumbles in my ear

That mean nothing

Talk, talk, talk

Think your big and tuff

Cant handle me

Or you'd be here

To bad

Don't care

So fuck you and your words

Mumbles in my ears mean nothing


	23. Wind and Rain

**_Wind and Rain_**

The wind so cold

Wipe through the trees

So you hear crunching leaves

The rain so cold

Fall like rocks to the ground

So you can hear the tears fall down

The winds beep breath

The rains hard tears

Some one here has fear

Deep emotion

Being dragged in

Never wanting out

The wind it speaks

The rain translates

Theirs someone here

But its to late


	24. Fuck Your Part I

**_Fuck You Part I_**

You say you love me

Then push away

Save your breath

Not today

Stuff your words

I don't give a shit

Fuck you bitch

Get my drift

You say you love me

Stuff it now

You want me to die

Get hit by a car

Well fucker

I want it more

I gave you kindness

You cute little face

My feelings for you drift away

Wish me dead

Get your wish

Fuck you bitch

Get my drift


	25. Fuck You Part II

**_Fuck You Part II_**

Think your so big and tough

Full of talk

Blah, blah, blah

Mean nothing

To those who listen

You fill your mind

Endless thoughts

How cool you are

How tough

Yet you don't break up with me in person

You scared

I don't care

Your full of shit

For get your lies

Moving on with my life

Not going to waste my time

Young and free

Don't need this negativity

So go fuck who you want

Don't give a shit

Go find yourself

Another bitch


	26. I'm Sorry

**_I'm Sorry_**

The pain on your face

Makes me want to cry

Yet nothing I do goes right

I might as well say good bye

If everything I do is for you

If everything I do is wrong

Then why am I here

Still with you

Because I love you

Cant show you

Nothing I do goes right

Might as well say good bye

Sense everything I do for you is wrong

I'm sorry

You never told me

I never really new

I loved you

Cant show you

Everything I do is wrong

Nothing is right

So good bye

I loved you

You through my heart away 

That is what I had to pay

I tried to make it better

You shut me down

So for now

I'll say good bye

Buh bye

And I'm sorry


	27. NOTHING

_**NOTHING**_

Packed in one spot,

Shortness of breath,

Hard to see,

Hard to speak,

Cant hear a thing,

The music playing on the radio,

Don't know were I'm going,

Don't know what to do,

Who to see,

A sharp pain reaches my throat,

Something bad is going to happen,

Cant figure out what,

I hear a horn,

Crash,

Bang,

I'm on the ground,

Trying to scream form all the pain,

Nothing leaves my lips but rose red blood,

All I see is black,

All I feel is pain every where,

Grasping for air is getting harder,

I hear a faint sound,

But cant make it out,

Mom you no how you said never drink and drive,

Well now I no why,

I try to apologize through my tears,

Try to say sorry for leaving,

Try to say sorry for everything,

Nothing,

The air is cold,

Color fades,

Loss of air,

Nothing,

I hear your voice,

Telling me to hold on,

It's to late,

I'm to far gone,

I try to speak through my last breath,

All I can say is. . .

I love you MOMMY!


	28. Pain

**_Pain_**

I hear a ringing in my ear

I have a thumping pain in my head

My lips are chapped and cracked

I am in pain

So much pain

My body is stiff

I have bruises everywhere

I hear a ringing in my ear

I have a thumping pain in my head

My lips are chapped and cracked

I am sore

My heart torn

My tears burn

Nothing seems to go right

I hear ringing in my ear

I have a thumping pain in my head

My lips are chapped and cracked

I am in pain

So much pain


	29. SORRY

**_SORRY_**

To confused

Don't know what to do

I like you

I really do

To many things at once

Loading me with stuff

I cant believe this

Is such a mess

To many things

Come to mind

I'll explode

Let me have time

To myself

I need to figure things out

To confused

Don't know what to do

I like you

At least I think I do


	30. The Sky Reminds Me

The sky reminds me Look out side 

Glance at the sky

In different shades of blue

Every time I do this

I always think of you

Your eyes so blue

I wonder if you notice

I wonder if you new

I always keep on wondering

Never really do

End up telling you

Everything I feel for you

Look out side

Glance at the sky

In different shades of blue


	31. Pour and Fall

**_Pour and Fall_**

Pour in

Fall in

Open ever door

Fall in

Pour in

The door is always open

I am here for you

Are you there for me too

Come on through

The doors always open for you

Pour in

Fall in

Open every door

Fall in

Pour in

The door is always open

I no all the emotions

I went through them too

I can help you

Do you want me too

Pour in

Fall in

Open every door


	32. Silant Noise

**_Silent Noise_**

To much noise

Talking

Yelling

Screaming

Hurts my head

Just want it to end

Want it to stop

Quiet will fill me

I need it to be silent

Whisper

Murmur

Silence

Want the noise to end

To stop

Hurts my head

Will it never end

This never ending noise

My never coming silence


	33. Black Covers Me

_**Black Covers Me**_

Black is my invisibility

Black covers my faults

Covers my sadness

Covers my tears

Shields me from strangers

Shields from there hate

Black is my stupidity

Black is my pain

Shields my eyes from lies

Shields my ears from there rumors

Covers my faults

Covers every part of me

Black is my blanket

Black is my convert

Shields me from pain

Shields from hate

Covers me

Covers death

Black is my suffering

Black is my death

Black is all pain


	34. Get Away

_**Get Away**_

I need o run

I need to drive

I have to get away

I have to get far from here

I have to speed

I have to leave

I will cry

If I don't drive

I must get away

Today before he try's

Try's to get me

He cat get me

I have to run

I have to drive

I have to speed

I have to leave

I have to run away

I have to get away


	35. I AM

**_I am. . ._ **

I am mad

So I have a temper

Would you be okay with that?

Would you run away?

I like to play

so I can be childish

would you be okay with that?

would you run away?

I can change my mood

I am a random girl

Would you be okay with that?

Would you run away?

I do try

I am a smart girl

Would you be okay with that?

Would you run away?


	36. A Mothers Love Gone

A Mothers Love Gone

A Mother should love her daughter  
That is what everyone thinks  
But when a mother no longer loves her  
It is easily seen thro her eyes  
You can see the Flames growing inside  
See the tears grow in her daughters eyes  
Wondering were her mommy went  
Then learning she was never there  
Then she begins to question if she's good enough  
If she should changer her self  
Then she knows that no matter what  
Its not enough  
Everything she does is wrong  
She tries to get away  
But then her mother wants her to stay  
Just so she can be her slave  
She doesn't want her daughter to grow  
and to see   
That the world outside can be mean  
but she doesn't no she already seen it  
Been through it  
How can she live  
Trying to be someone that she's not  
Just so she can fell like she's loved  
Though deep down she knows  
Her mother doesn't really care  
learning she was never there  
Then she begins to question if she's good enough  
If she should changer her self  
Then she knows that no matter what  
Its not enough  
Everything she does is wrong  
She tries to get away  
But then her mother wants her to stay  
Just so she can be her slave  
what kind of world is that  
Never sitting on your mothers lap  
Doing everything she can  
Just to get her moms attention  
What does she have to do  
To get through to you  
She tries as hard has she can  
Yet you cant seem to understand  
All that she wants to do  
Is get a little closer to you  
Yet every times she does  
Its never good enough   
And that makes her want to run  
To find someone to love  
Why cant you see  
I want you to be apart of me  
But you don't seem to understand  
I need a mother and a friend  
A mother should love her daughter  
But what if she don't care  
The smile is no longer there  
She learning she never cared  
Now she's running scared  
Not knowing what to do  
Knowing that she doesn't have you  
A Mother should love her daughter  
That is what everyone thinks  
But when a mother no longer loves her  
It is easily seen thro her eyes  
You can see the Flames growing inside  
See the tears grow in her daughters eyes  
Wondering were her mommy went  
Then learning she was never there  
And that she never cared


	37. Broken Hearts

Broken Hearts

When a heart was broken

Then put together

It is still a broken heart

But once that heart

Falls in love again

The pain is pushed away

But once it gets again

It hurt twice as much

For the pain that was there before

Still remained until they day

When it could be released again

The heart never forgets

Though the mind may

It forgets for your protection

The heart loves for pleasure

In the end it really doesn't matter

On will cry

While the other one will be fine

Then one will remember

The other one

Will be over

The person who let them go

The friendship will last

With benefits along too

The marriage will happen

Along with children

Who will go through the same

So remember to tell them this advice

When a heart was broken

Then put back together

It is still a broken heart

So don't go break a heart my child

For in breaking an others

You are breaking your own


	38. Just Pray

Just Pray

The tears that fall

The lies that are pulling me down

They will never go away

That's why I pray

For a new day to come

When your life is full of lies

And everyday you wish you could just die

What kind of life is that?

That's no life at all

Look up

Never look down

Don't let yourself fall to the ground

Never give in

When you feel like your flying away

Just pray

When you feel alone

Tears fall from your eyes

Every night you cry

Look at the sky

Let God be your shoulder

When your day is dark and gray

Let him light the way

That's when you pray

For a new life to come

When your life is full of lies

And everyday you wish you could just die

What kind of life is that?

That's no life at all

Look up

Never look down

Don't let yourself fall to the ground

Never give in

When you feel like your flying away

Just pray

Pray to the one who is there for you

When all the lights go out

Pray to the one who loves you without any doubt

He is there for you

No matter what you go through

He still loves you

When your life is full of lies

And everyday you wish you could just die

What kind of life is that?

That's no life at all

Look up

Never look down

Don't let yourself fall to the ground

Never give in

When you feel like your flying away

Just pray


	39. Was A Reason

Was a Reason

You say there was no reason

That is doesn't matter

Well it matters to me

Yes it is a reason

You fucking lied to me

After everything

How could you look me in the eye

And just keep lying

How could you deal with that

Everyday knowing

You lied

To the girl who you

Suppose ably loved

You lied

To the girl who

Fucking cared for you

I stood up for you

When you weren't around

Said you were different now

Guess I was wrong

You lied

To the girl who you

Suppose ably loved

You lied

To the girl who

Fucking cared for you

You say there was no reason

That it doesn't matter

Well it matters

Yes it is a reason

It's a reason to me


End file.
